Rey de mi propio reino
by Xclax
Summary: Argh, este es un desast- Oh, no te había visto allí, bueno, déjame presentarme, me llamo Fazbear Treath...


Argh, esta vez se pasaron.

Creo que para la próxima vez tendré qu-

Oh, ¡Hola! No te había visto por allí.

¿Como la estas pasando?

.

..

.

Me lo imagine, bueno, oye, seguro que habrás pasado un poco de tiempo aquí, pero hey, no esta tan mal.

¿Que se siente? Ah, si cierto, se me olvido, lo siento.

Pero bueno, Sabes, Me gustaría contarte algo..

Sabes, la vida es muy irónico, yo que tu, no me creería todo lo que dice la gente.

De un momento a otro pase a ser un don nadie y ahora soy el rey de mi propia colina, rey de mi propio castillo.

Ah, cierto, no te e dicho como me llamo, Soy el señor Fazbear Treath, gusto en conocerte.

Como sea, como te venia contando, la vida te puede dar la vuelta de un momento inesperado.

Imagina que eres un estudiante, un estudiante con un sueño y una meta en particular la cual tener que cumplir.

Y no, no una meta cualquiera, no señor.

Nada de "conseguir invisibilidad" o "ser un superheroe" incluso "aprender a volar"

Nada de esas estupidas cosas, yo tenia una meta, una sola meta en la que me concentre.

Me pase 3 estúpidos años en la secundaria aprendiendo cocina, me pase por un montón de burlas por ser el único hombre en ese taller.

Pero bueno, ¿Ahora quien ríe primero? ¡Exacto, yo!

¡Por que soy el rey de mi propio castillo!

Debo de admitirlo, fue genial la primera vez que conseguí el "Gran primero"

Era solo una habitación, es cierto, en esos tiempos teníamos que hacer comida en otro lugar.

Pero lo demás era genial, unas 6 mesas para 6 familias, y la mejor parte de todas, un escenario.

Si te tengo que ser sincero, nunca me agradaron los actores, son muy estúpidos y caros.

Entonces, ¿Para que quería un escenario?

Vamos, piensa un poco, no es tan difícil.

.

..

.

..

.

¡Exacto! ¡Animatronics!

Obviamente de primera vista seria mas costoso, pero créeme, cada centavo valió la pena.

Los niños incluso solo venían a hacer fiestas para verlos cantar y contar historias.

Vaya, una verdadera mina de dinero que solo goteaba aceite y gasolina.

Lo único malo eran los estúpidos y imbéciles ecologistas sobre la seguridad de los trajes, y esas tonterías de críos.

Pero que va, como te contaba.

Entonces, en una fiesta normal, yo estaba en la fabrica, reclamando un nuevo... cosa especial, para que este pudiera servir como un detalle mas.

Esta idea era bueno, una nueva interracion, en vez de bolsas de regalo serian cajas de regalo, y sin estar en una mesa, adivina que es...

¡Exacto! ¡Una marioneta que te ENTREGA las cajas!

¡El futuro es hoy!

Estaba feliz, en mi auto para ir hacia el local y comenzar las instalaciones para instalarlo lo mas pronto posible.

Entonces, bueno...

Solo diré que la vida siempre da vueltas, y esa no fue la excepción.

Era, el, de nuevo..

El mismo tipo que no dejaba en paz a nadie, ¿Que hacia allí?

El solía ir a mi local a espantar a los clientes, aunque esta vez no logro, ya había una fiesta en curso y el no podia entrar.

Entonces, bueno, un niño se acerco a el, ¿A caso era su hijo?

Me acerque para decirle que se fuera, entonces el...

Apuñalo directamente al niño en la cabeza.

Bueno, el se fue corriendo en su coche, iendose a toda velocidad, ahí fue cuando solté la marioneta y me fui corriendo hacia aquel niño.

No, no podia ser...

Este niño empeorara la reputación de todo el local.

No puedo dejar que pase esto, comencé a escuchar voces.

Las voces parecían provenir de una madre preocupada, no puedo dejar que alguien vea esto, ensuciara la reputación, maldición...

Pero al final todo salio bien, el ingenio siempre gana, ¿Sabes? Lo único que me dificulto fue luego limpiar por adentro aquella marioneta.

Eso si, fue un reto llegar a meterlo, pero oye, al menos aprendí algo interesante ese día.

Las costillas pueden hacerse pequeñas si las metes con MUCHA fuerza.

Pero hablo de mucha, eh..

Y después de eso me encargue de esconder aquel niño, hice un hoyo gigante en el piso por la noche y enterré el cuerpo, después de eso lo volví a llenar.

Y volvieron a pasar los años de nuevo, y bueno, era hora de dar el "Gran salto"

Es cierto que antes de este gran salto habíamos añadido cosas mas modernas, nuevos animatronics, nuevos cuartos, etc...

Pero bueno, era hora de dar el gran salto, con todo el dinero me gaste toda una fortuna en nuevos animatronics.

Eran mas amigables para los niños, reconocimiento facial, mejor movimiento, etc..

El que nunca me gusto fue el de conejo..

Tal vez para un niño le parecería "bonito" pero para mi gusto... dgh...

Y bueno, ahí empezaron las cosas raras.

Mi gran amigo fiel, el cual se encargaba de servicio del nuevo local nos hicimos amigos rápidamente.

Incluso, el hacia favores para el local.

Como grabar algunas grabaciones de entrenamiento, etc...

Eso si, siempre que hablen basura de ti por los periódicos niega todo, recuerdo haberselo dicho a el.

Recuerdo que el dio una risa al oir eso y algo que yo era gracioso o algo asi, parece que el no entendio.

Pero bueno, después de todo, unas maquinas descompuestas no me harán caer.

Por esa misma razón compre nuevos animatronics.

Y bueno, el resultado termino siendo el mismo...

Eso si, "el" había vuelto otra vez.

Antes de que pudiera llamar a la policía el entro por la noche.

Y al parecer se encontró a unos niños...

No se mucho de lo demas, es una larga historia sin importancia que prefiero no contar, solo por que se acaba el tiempo...

.

..

.

..

.

Bueno, como decía, entonces el "pequeño" problema con los animatronics seguía allí, hasta un día que se me ocurrió la idea de hacer algo inteligente.

¡Una mascara Freddy Fazbear!

Era la idea perfecta, aunque mi amigo estaba confundido para que serviría le dije que para que los animatronicos no lo "molestaran"

Ha, me acostumbre de hablarle de esa manera a el, después de todo, el sabia que si el dijera algo terminaría el peor.

Por que bueno, los amigos nunca se traicionan.

Eso si, insistió un poco sobre lo ético, moral, lo correcto, blah blah blah...

Pero que va, "El dinero sobrevive a todo" solía escuchar de un doctor muy carismático. pero ese no es el punto.

Entonces, pasaron las semanas donde todo volvía ser normal.

Entonces, ¡PUM! ¡Otra vuelta de la vida!

Un animatronic volvió a hacer de las suyas, por desgracia, lo hizo en publico, no me dio tiempo ni de esconder el cuerpo ni evidencia.

Pero hey, al menos la victima sobrevivió.

Es sorprendente como el cuerpo humano sobrevive sin su lóbulo frontal.

Aunque, termine en demanda, lo que me extraño es que no pidieron dinero.

Pidieron la caida de MI local.

Mi apreciado local.

Mi creador de dinero.

Obviamente, no deje que esto pasara así sin mas.

Pero bueno, los abogados son unos insoportables que no me dejaron ni defenderme, perdí el juicio.

Luego, blah bah. mas años. blah blah blah, otro local, blah blah, viejos animatronics.

Y bueno, estas aquí.

Oye, déjame felicitarte, normalmente la gente muera por hemorragia.

¿A que hora te atraparon? ¿5:50AM? Eso seria normal, ni te pusieron el casco, con razon no moriste por aplastamiento de cerebro.

Dgh, este lugar es un desastre, parece que alguien no se preocupo de como mancharía esto al piso, ¿Eh?

Bueno, ya desperdicie mucho tiempo y los clientes no tardaran en venir aquí.

Suerte que siempre llevo este ladrillo conmigo.

Oye, ¿Quieres el ladrillo en los dientes o en la frente primero?

No, mejor en la frente, estoy cansado de tener que recoger los dientes por piso, es molesto, ¿Sabes?

Ah, si, a lo que iba, seguramente te preguntaras por que sigo con esto.

Por que soy el rey de mi castillo, esta fue mi meta y la cumplí.

Y ni siquiera un poco de sangre inocente y animatronics asesinos me destronaran de mi reino...

Por que yo soy el rey de mi castillo...

* * *

 ** _Tengo mis razones por hacer este One-Shot y no el que pidieron, pero eso es otra historia..._**

 ** _¿Quien quieren que sea el siguiente?_**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer, suerte!_**


End file.
